The Washington-Potter Chronicles: Revolutionary Summer
by Queen of Grammar
Summary: After her first year at Hogwarts, Lieutenant Athena Washington-Potter returns home to the past, only to be sent away by her father to be his ambassador to the Congress in Philadelphia. With congressmen to "babysit", a sneaky bastard of a Headmaster attempting to control her life, and the British after her blood, it is going to be a pretty a interesting summer for our heroine. FemHP


Summary: After a magical (pun fully intended) first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lieutenant Athena Washington-Potter returns home to the past, only to be sent away by her father to be his ambassador to the Continental Congress in Philadelphia. However, her rather peaceful summer at Congress is interrupted by Dumbledore's attempt to impose more measures to control her as her father suffers more defeats on the battlefield. With congressmen to "babysit", a sneaky bastard of a Headmaster attempting to control her life, and the British army after her blood, it is going to be a pretty interesting summer for the Girl-Who-Lived.

 **Chapter One: Off to Congress**

 _George has given me his orders, and I must complete them. Serve as his primary Ambassador to the Continental Congress, and keep him updated on the current happenings. But why does he not want me near the camp? Why is he sending me away?_

Athena Washington-Potter's thoughts carried her into another world as her horse galloped toward Philadelphia. She had been on the road for almost a day now, but she would be arriving at Carpenter's Hall any moment now. Passersby stared at her, nodding respectfully, as they saw that her coat indicated her as one of Washington's Lieutenants.

Finally, Athena dismounted as she arrived at the Hall, noting the fact that the doors were closed shut. The Girl-Who-Lived walked in confidentially, striding up to the front where President Hancock sat as all conversation stopped. John Adams and another delegate she did not know had been standing in the middle of a room, apparently arguing heatedly moments before she had entered. Now, they had stopped their argument (for once!) in favor of staring wide-eyed at her.

"Who is she?" John Dickinson whispered quietly to Adams, not even realizing that he was talking to his sworn enemy as he kept his eyes trained on the girl.

Benjamin Franklin answered the question for him, replying almost silently: "That is General Washington's adopted daughter, Lieutenant Washington-Potter."

"You have that right, Doctor Franklin. A pleasure to see you again. I trust that you are in good health?" Washington-Potter finally spoke, giving her longtime friend and mentor a hug, which he returned.

"Indeed I am, Lieutenant. How was your schooling this year?" He inquired politely, giving her a small, prideful smile.

"Excellent, Doctor, thank you for asking." Athena then noticed Adams standing next to his friend, looking uncomfortable as he idly played with his hands. "Hello there, Mr. Adams. Good to see you again as well!"

"Well met, Lieutenant." Adams replied, then glanced over at Dickinson, and took pity on the highly confused man, deciding to introduce him. "This here is Mr. John Dickinson from Pennsylvania, one of my colleagues."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dickinson."

"Tell me, Lieutenant. Where do you stand on the question of independence?"

Suddenly, the doors to the Hall were opened, and McNair, the congressional custodian, came running in breathlessly, panting.

"Mr. Lee has returned!" He panted, and Adams and Benjamin looked at each other, identical wide smiles on their faces. And then suddenly…

"Benjy, I'm back- I'm back, Johnny!" A curly-haired man wearing a tricorn hat and a bright orange frock coat bounded into the room, letting out a southern war whoop. Benjamin and Mr. Adams crowded their friend, greeting him happily. Lee saw Jefferson in the back of the room (he was in a corner, reading one of his many books) and strutted over to him.

"Tom! Tom! Your little bride wants to know: when are you coming home?" Richard asked the bookworm genially, as Thomas curiously looked up from his book.

"I leave tonight." he grinned, dreamily thinking about Monticello, his mountain home in Virginia. Yeah, nice try Mr. Jefferson; you forgot about Adams.

"Never mind that, man! Is it done?" Adams butted in, and Lee nodded.

"Why certain-lee."

Athena giggled, and Adams groaned, while Benjamin chuckled. Richard Henry Lee would not be the same person without his constant puns involving his last name.

Mr. Lee strolled confidently up to Hancock's desk, slamming the paper he was carrying on the table as he turned to face the room. "I have come from Virginia with the following proposition! Resolved: That these united colonies are (and of a right ought to be) free and independent states, that they are absolved of all allegiance to the British crown, and the political connection between them and the state of Great Britain is totally dissolved!"

Adams stood up, yelling "Mr. President, I second the proposal!

The congressmen all started talking amongst themselves as Athena smirked, knowing Lee just made history. Everyone in the room fell silent as Hancock made to speak, but not before he swatted a fly that was unfortunate enough to make the choice to land on his desk.

"The proposal has been moved and seconded; the chair will now entertain debate."

 **~oooOOOooo~**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, hands clasped as he wondered how the year had gone so wrong.

It had started to go downhill the moment young Miss Athena arrived at Hogwarts as a Washington-Potter, not just a Potter like she should have. When he attempted to persuade her to leave the General, she had turned on him instead of immediately coming over to his side, much to his confusion. The compulsion charms and potions he attempted to subtly douse her with did not work at all. His plan to have Athena back under his thumb by capturing and killing George Washington was an epic fail.

Minerva had scolded him severely, in that Scottish brogue of hers, at the staff meeting when she found out what he had done. He had learnt some rather interesting cuss words that day.

Filius was even more upset with him.

" _I told you not to mess with Athena and General Washington," he had growled, clenching his fists in order to control his anger at the thought of one of his own Eagles getting hurt. "But you did, and you_ will _suffer the consequences. You will be lucky if any of the staff still trusts you."_

Even Severus had been miffed with him, completely ignoring him even after he had attempted to talk to him multiple times. He supposed his annoyance had to do with the fact that Athena was Lily's daughter, and he had chosen to just ignore the fact that she was James' daughter as well.

But there had to be something he could do to get Athena back under his thumb.

Something such as… a marriage contract.

A marriage contract between Athena and a boy belonging to a Light Family.

More specifically, the Weasleys.

Albus smiled. Yes, that was it.

He would make an unbreakable marriage contract between Athena Washington-Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley.

 _Let's see what Athena does to counter that._


End file.
